love is forevre and so are friends
by strawberry chizoey
Summary: I Spell checked and all that so r&r this is not a ooc thing
1. Chapter 1

Three years after the battle wit depp blue everyone went thei sepreat is now married to keiichiro,Lettuce is more open to people and less shy,Minto is one one of thewolds best balte dancer,Pie is now going out with lettuce an more kind at leas to her,Tart is still a lil brat but tonde down his attitude,kishu is now over his crush with ichigo and now dating Minto,Ryou is kinde of the same except nicer to people,and not all the time,last but not least Ichigo no one realy knows what up with her none of them saw her after the battle.

-ryou point of view-Every thin changed so much for the better and also for the wrost. I turn the computer on to see the mew mew activasion was on this could mean one thing Deep Blue is means I'll have to get the old gange back togeater the hard thing about it is geting in contack with Ichigo.

-Regular point of view-He picked up his phone and begin calling every one aftet that he begain trying to get in contac with is gone be one wilde ride he said under is breath.


	2. Chapter 2

7:08 Mint,keiichiro,Zakuro,Pudding,Tart,Lettuce,Pie,and kish are standing out side thier old job cafe mew do you guys know why we are hear asked Lettuce ovcorus we know becaus Depp Blue is back and are mew powers are back to said Mint verey stirn cafe gates open they enter the cafe suprised to see how well it looked all the windows were now heart shaped tables now rectangular shape dorrs now circular came down the staris with a serious look on his yuo already know Depp Blue is back and so aer your powers why are our powers back Zakuro asked I was geting to that when me and Keiichiro infused your DNA we made it reversable so just in case a threat ever came to of you are now back working hear WHAT said a verey mad Pudding I have a life you know I can't spend all of my time hear and second of all nearly yelleddo you want to save the world or not fine then she said that mean we have hear to Tart asked duh you do your dating the mews so you have to help out on guys dont look like that It will be like old time Keiichiro said except Ichigo-san wont be with us Lettuce said room went silent wh said I all turnd their heads to none other then ichigo standind in the door lookd like a rock-star her hair had grown all the way to the mid of her back she had black streacks in her hair,she was almost the same highet of ryou but 4 inches shorter she was wearing skiny jeans black stalatose a white long slevaed all she lookd amazingly stuning 


	3. ichigo returns

me:hi I know its been a while for those of you who even liked it I improved on so don't shoot me ryou do diclaimer

Ryou:(pops out of closet)Strawberry chizoey does not own Tokyo mew mew or these great song.

Ichigo all the mew's said running up hugging their leader we looked all over for you Pudding said and what's with the look Mint said when your a rock star you have to look as good as you cloths Ichigo stated your no rock star they all said fine don't believe me come see my show to night now I love to stay & chat but I have go bye

At the show:She better have been lying to us Mint said the host came on the stage now what you all been waiting for the amazing Ichigo Ichigo had black tank top on a belly ring(clip on duh) withe leather skirt.

Ha,Ha,Ha Ha,Ha,Ha Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa Haven't seen ya 'round

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that stuff about me Being with him Can't believe All the lies that you told Just to ease your own soul But I'm bigger than that No you don't, have my back No, No, ha!

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend

Well I'm sorry, that he called me And that I answered the telephone Don't be worried, I'm not with him And when I go out tonight I'm going home alone Just got back from my tour I'm a mess, girl for sure All I want is some fun Guess that I'd better run Hollywood sucks you in,  
but it won't spit me out Whoa, whoa, ha!

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long 'til you look at your own life?  
'stead of looking into mine I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone, don't you got somewhere to go? I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend

whoa whoa whoa ha whoa whoa whoa ha

Please stop tellin' all your friends Im gettin' sick of them Always staring at me like I took him from ya.

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on?  
Cause you really got it wrong I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long 'til you look at your own life?  
'stead of looking into mine I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
don't you got somewhere to go? I DIDNT STEAL your boyfriend

whoa whoa whoa ha whoa I didnt steal your boyfriend whoa whoa whoa ha whoa I didnt steal your boyfriend

The crowd went crazzy her friends were shocked at her voice I have one more song Ichigo said. she ripped off her other cloths and now had a black mini skirt pink halter top on with black hells

MC, you're the place to be Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

I know that you've been waiting for it I'm waiting too In my imagination I'd be all up on you I know you got that fever for me Hundred and two And boy I know I feel the same My temperature's through the roof

[Chorus:]  
If there's a camera up in here Then it's gonna leave with me When I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here Then I'd best not catch this flick On YouTube (YouTube)  
'Cause if you run your mouth and brag About this secret rendezvous I will hunt you down 'Cause they be all up in my bidness Like a Wendy Interview But this is private Between you and I

Touch my body Put me on the floor Wrestle me around Play with me some more Touch my body Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you feel Like you never did.  
Touch my body Let me wrap my thighs All around your waist Just a little taste Touch my body Know you love my curves Come on and give me what I deserve And touch my body.

Boy you can put me on you Like a brand new white tee I'll hug your body tighter Than my favorite jeans I want you to caress me Like a tropical breeze And float away with you In the Caribbean Sea

[Chorus]

Touch my body Put me on the floor Wrestle me around Play with me some more Touch my body Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you feel Like you never did.  
Touch my body Let me wrap my thighs All around your waist Just a little taste Touch my body Know you love my curves Come on and give me what I deserve And touch my body.

I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear You won't wanna go nowhere In the lap of luxury Baby just turn to me You won't want for nothing boy I will give you plenty Touch my body

Touch my body Put me on the floor Wrestle me around Play with me some more Touch my body Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you feel Like you never did.  
Touch my body Let me wrap my thighs All around your waist Just a little taste Touch my body Know you love my curves Come on and give me what I deserve And touch my body.

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah Oh yeah oh yeah Oh oh oh oh yeah Touch my body...

The crowd was more crazier

Back stage:Ichigo that was amazing Pudding said still hyper as always I didn't know you were for real Mint coagulated her .They all wen out to eat and went home except Ryou & Ichigo(she stays with him now)they were both jrunk so Mint & Kechiro told them to stay there for to night.  
They did so in the morning they all were in for a surprise

me:cliffy well all the time for now I have to go to other stories r&r bye-bye 


End file.
